


努力的天草四郎醬需要表揚

by RAYll



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, fategrandorder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYll/pseuds/RAYll
Summary: 百殺夜行天草mvp梗立香♂×天草四郎r18內容變態，只想上美少女





	努力的天草四郎醬需要表揚

努力的天草醬需要表揚

百殺夜行天草mvp梗

立香♂×天草四郎  
r18  
內容變態，只想上美少女

開始吧

 

回到迦勒底的管製室已是深夜，羅馬小皇帝的祭典在歡笑中結束了一天的行程。天草四郎很疲憊，長時間的戰鬥耗盡了體力，他需要休息。

“天草先生，您回來了。”馬修站在管制室門口來迎接他，接過材料併分類放在保管室。這個安靜的眼鏡女孩此時卻顯得有點侷促不安，“前輩……啊，master……說讓您去他那裡。請，請多注意自己的身體。”  
天草四郎向馬修微笑表示自己明白了。  
這不能怪馬修，因為這個御主在my room只會做一件事，那就是補魔，簡而言之就是做/愛。迦勒底的魔力補充一直以來由達芬奇負責，雖然沒有多餘魔力來浪費但也完全充足，後來他們知道梅林也在阿瓦隆提供幫助。但是最有效的方法還是那個傳統的體液交換。體液可以是血，但是血液的補充遠不及消耗，因此僅僅肌膚相親的魔力也比電力系統來得純粹自然。

以補魔為理由，天草四郎在my room里留宿多次，那個精力旺盛的少年總是按著自己從半夜做到天明，好像他總不會疲憊。  
那次，好像看見了齊格飛也在。他們誰在上呢？嘛，總之那不是自己關心的事情。

 

“任務很重要，拜託了shirou，”這樣說著，立香將support的標識牌交給他。  
天草四郎知道自己需要面對的是哈桑的軍隊，這是羅馬皇帝尼祿的祭典，絕不許中途退出。那麼如果經歷多次戰鬥魔力儲備還夠嗎？  
像是看穿了他的想法，立香微笑著，“shirou不用擔心，你會遇到更多的御主，魔力的事情交給他們就好。”  
他們？  
哦，是立香的朋友。

 

“天草，魔力還夠嗎？”  
天草四郎低下頭，含住男人的陰/莖，舌尖在罵眼和溝壑處打轉。  
“啊啊，啊，要射出來了……”  
白色的精/液舌在嘴裡，鹹鹹腥腥的，但確是魔力的結晶，作為從者的一面無法抗拒這樣的禮物。  
“請喝下去吧，我相信這是足夠的魔力。”  
啊啊，果然是這樣。  
被立香的朋友叫去補魔，和自己一起的還有那邊的從者。熟練的用口腔，用舌，用這副表情接受一切，是魔力，也是若有若無的愛。  
每個人都說著，“果然，天草你是最好的。”

對對，這樣就好，我是最好的，我是被選擇的。  
天草擦去嘴邊的精/液，望了望天空，一如既往的空曠，為了尼祿祭而專門設置的場所和生前見到的並不相似。那時候看到的是盲女的淚，是漫天的火，是看不穿的黑暗。  
“這麼想的話，迦勒底真是個好地方，至少大家都還好好活著……”腦中這個想法讓天草四郎有點想笑。  
堅持下去，堅持下去。  
守住城和守護人理一樣嗎？不一樣嗎？  
只要我可以做到，我就願意嘗試。  
所以，只有聖杯可以做到這些。跟著這個名為立香的少年就可以找到聖杯，在那之前我都會忍受。

 

“shirou……你到底在想什麼？”  
後穴被有力的撐開，微涼的空氣刺激下，天草四郎忍不住打了個顫。立香的手指在狹窄的甬道隨意前進，只有唾液的潤滑明顯不夠，但是第二根第三根手指接連插進來，在內部按壓。另一隻手掀開上衣，惡趣味地用指甲掐了下粉色的乳首，天草四郎發出輕輕的喘息。

“為什麼這一刻你在我面前，我卻還是看不到你？”  
啊啊，又來了。自己的master執著于這句話，明明正在他身下被壓著，卻總是要問。  
天草四郎抬起沉重的手臂，“我在，我在這裡，我在你身下。”  
“是，shirou今天辛苦了，我在給shirou補魔……”立香把陰/莖插入的時候，天草四郎弓起脊背，他幾乎感覺不到痛，儘管下半身柔軟的肉簇擁而上的纏住那層次入侵的陰/莖。  
“啊，果然……shirou，是最好的。”  
立香忍不住咬了下身下人的肩膀，強烈的快感下，天草四郎的理智僅僅回復的一點。

腦子裡浮現的是「疼痛」，但是這不是那天下午看著信徒被殺的痛，亦不是聽見自己人頭落地的痛。  
流淚？我不會流淚。天草四郎這樣想。

 

“這是今天的第幾戰？”  
“第三，不，是第四戰了。”  
“shirou繪怪我把你借出去嗎？”

立香放慢了抽插的速度，將頭埋在銀白色的頭髮里，卻伸出舌舔天草四郎的脖脛，他知道這是小聖人的弱點。生前的短頭刑讓他的脖脛處有一道疤痕，平日里藏在頭髮下併不會被發現。  
“不，這是我願意的……”  
艱難的抬起頭，天草四郎向立香微笑，確認這句話，“我願意今天出戰。”

想出戰，想幫上master的忙，為什麼這樣想呢？難道是堅信著努力後他會把聖杯給自己嗎？  
不會。  
聖杯只會被濃縮成魔力的結晶，又御主的精/液作為載體，再傳給從者。  
呵，誰發明的這個鬼方法？  
為什麼不將聖杯直接給我呢？如果是我……是我的話，肯定能做的更好不是嗎？

 

被數次開發的後穴惹人愛憐地吞吐著進進出出的陰/莖，軟肉擠壓著入侵者，下半身一絲不掛，胸前的白衣被掀起。這幅模樣令天草四郎有些羞恥，耳邊聽見的是自己的喘息和少年的呼吸聲，細小的水聲被無限放大，在腦中轟鳴做響，震得他失去控制。  
更糟糕的是立香的吻。  
柔軟的舌尖劃過口腔，牽扯交纏著舌頭，沒有吞下的唾液順著嘴角落下，意識也隨著每個接吻的間隙逃離。

立香吻上那雙暗金的眸子，這個瞬間他想，shiro果然還是不在這裡。  
但那沒關係，自己和shirou也確實在做/愛。  
抽插加速，內壁的摩擦將兩人拖進地獄的深淵，天草四郎射出的精/液染上了一直戴在胸口的十字架。  
立香喘息著吻他，將精/液釋放在男人體內，他擁抱著shirou，仿佛這樣做已共同抵達地獄的盡頭。


End file.
